Eternal Damnation
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Takuya and those that bullied him are ready to take their revenge on Shinji. When the hacker leaves school early to catch a date with his upper classmen though, the plan backfires and they change their target.


**Eternal Damnation **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. Sora Hihara, Richie Alberd, Hanako Miyamase, Mars Shidou, Kotoru Hino and Sano Etou are mine though.**

**Summary: Takuya and those that bullied him are ready to take their revenge on Shinji. When the hacker leaves school early to catch a date with his upper classmen though, the plan backfires and they change their target.**

**Pairing: Dark OC/Hibiki with Ryo/Hibiki, Akira/Atsuki, (OC) Sora/Shinji and (OC/OC) Sano/Kotoru**

**Genre: Crime and Angst (Humor at the beginning)**

**Rated: M (for Mature) **

**Warning: Rape/lemon, yaoi (boy/boy), swearing and violence **

**Me: This fic is to relieve me from total boredom. Its been stuck in my mind multiple times and mainly the idea was from reading some hentai doushinji but I decided against it until my friend and I were debating if Hibiki's name was for a boy or girl and so it came to this. Yeah, Ryo is the dominate one in the relationship again and he might be for the rest of the fics. Regardless, enjoy the story. **

**Oh yeah, timeline is when after Atsuki defeats Edward. This means, the witch hunt has yet to happen so Graham isn't dead but Shinji and Mika are safe. This is also if Atsuki didn't remove Takuya's Shinen which he has to. **

* * *

_He pisses me off every second of my life. _

_He has everything I don't. Brains, grades, the personality to get away with anything, and most of all friends that actually care about him despite his narcissistic personality. _

_What do I have? Well, I have a group of bullies that will pick on me the rest of my life and teachers specifically that nurse that pities me for my weakness. Why doesnt he get picked on? _

_I just want to wipe that smile off his face. He thinks hes all that to have four lovely ladies concerned over his health which he could be more handsome if he didnt stare at the fucking computer screen every day of his life! _

_If not the girls, then what about the guys. He has three intelligent friends and one not idiot; the one that saved my butt that one time. He's all fake with that justice crap. His other friends should be mocking him for not having the looks that they have. Especially that Hibiki Kiryu. He is exactly like that computer freak only worse. What I hate about him is that he spends his life with Ms. Honoka every second of his life. He probably has seen everything about Ms. Honoka and her younger sister Kotoru Hino. Yet he takes it for granted by acting ambiguously gay to four eyes and the STUPID FUCKING IDIOT IS OBLIVIOUS TO HIS AFFECTIONS! And he wonders why rumors are spread about the two._

_The transfer student though...I thought I would appreciate him. I thought he would be different from this lowly bunch, but he's exactly the same as the rest of them. He befriended Mido out of all people and then attracted the whole group. It's like he's the queen bee and now he has become untouchable thanks that to that stupid martial artists! If only he got into a different group instead of the center of attention crowd, then his life would be much easier._

_Those bullies are harassing me again. If I don't give them a thrill soon, they'll send me to the hospital._

_I come up with the perfect plan. A plan that they will surely enjoy. I just need to lure Naruse away from the group and then we will see who has the last laugh._

* * *

Atsuki Saijo covered his ears as he listened to his two friend Hibiki Kiryu and Shinji Naruse bicker over whatever. He just wanted some peace and quiet in the school since there was no mission today. Yet, the classroom was occupied by these two idiots. Everyone else left for lunch.

It didn't help that some people were standing outside of the classroom eavesdropping on the petty argument. Atsuki just shook his head in annoyance hoping someone would come and get him so he didn't have to stay with these two.

"Like I said, it's annoying how you flawlessly show **it** to everyone!" Shinji shouted. His cheeks were bright with the topic they were speaking of. "If you're going for one person, that's fine but don't show off in front of everyone else. People get the wrong idea easily."

"You say that I show off, but you already do it."

"Say what?"

"I can't believe you dont see how many guys are staring at you all day. You may look like a kid, but you still attract a lot of attention."

Shinji was losing the fight. Hibiki was known for winning arguments, so Atsuki didn't see why the purple haired teen even attempted to bring up the topic.

"I do not! If I did, I would have noticed!"

"You don't notice. And you wonder why Hihara-sempai is always worried about you."

"D-Dont bring Sora into this!"

"On first naming terms I see."

_And hes changing the subject._ Atsuki thought to himself as he let out a small yawn.

"At least I don't wear thongs."

Atsuki heard that one and almost bursted out laughing. The room suddenly got tense.

"I'm sorry Naruse, can you **_please repeat what you just said?"_**

Shinji knew he hit a berserk button.

"I said at I don't wear thongs or any of those girly underwear."

And Atsuki found himself restraining Hibiki from attacking the hacker.

"You take that back you little brat!"

Shinji grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. "If you strip now and show us your boxers, I'll apologize."

"Please, no sexual situations now..." Atsuki pleaded.

The silver haired teen noticed that the other telepath said nothing. It was like he was debating whether to take the risk or not.

"You're on but when I show you, you'll be begging for mercy."

"All right then, do it front of the school."

Another pause and Atsuki shook his head in annoyance. Why were they so immature?

"You-"

"Hey, you got nothing to lose except getting detention from Ms. Matsumura and some stalkers."

"You'll going to regret those words."

Atsuki knew that Hibiki had something up his sleeve. The telepath could see a yellow Shinen emerging from the purple haired teen though. It was one of pure confidence that he would this bet.

The cyan haired teen pushed Atsuki off of him (as Atsuki complained about Hibikis manners) as the two stormed out of the door. Atsuki could only sigh as he followed them to the cafeteria where almost everybody else was.

* * *

_Yup, there is an audience._ Atsuki thought to himself as he entered the room slowly after the other two geniuses. Someone was going to get humiliated. _Maybe I should stop them. _Atsuki considered and then changed his mind.

Atsuki made it to the table where his friends were.

"Saijo! Theres still a seat here!"

That was Mika Nozaki. The reporter stood out of her seat and waved at the silver haired teen. Sitting down at the table was the brash Rui Yamase, the tomboy Richie Alberd, the quiet Yayoi Kamishiro, the bookworm Ryo Unami and the material artist Akira Mido. There was one more person that didn't go to the school. Her name was Kotoru Hino, the younger sister of the nurse Honoka Hino. They look nothing alike but that may be because Honoka inherited her mothers look while Kotoru inherited their late grandmother.

"Hey Saijo!" Rui greeted.

"Good afternoon." Yayoi said with a small smile.

"Hey..." Was all Atsuki said as he took a seat.

"So Dawn," Richie began. "Why is Echo and Shinji in a bad mood today."

"Its complicated." Atsuki replied. "You know how Shinji is with Hihara-sempai. He suspected Kiryu flirting with him and is on his case now. Went to an ambitiously gay conversation afterward."

Akira snickered. "Was it 'Hibiki is a girl' name 'and Shinji, youre a shota!' type of fight?"

Atsuki nodded his head.

"They are so predictable its not even funny..." Ryo muttered not pleased at all with the way his best friend was acting.

"I hope Hibiki will be okay..." Kotoru said in a worried tone. While it sounded worried, her face didn't show any concern at all.

"No need to worry. They're guys." Richie said simply.

"Speaking of which, where is Hana and Mars?"

"Miyamase is skipping," Mika declared, "and Mars is too but she called in sick."

"Why can't Hana use her brain?" Atsuki asked himself rather than the bluenette.

"Shush! Kiryus going to do something!" Rui shouted as the group turned their seats toward the mini stage.

"He's got a lot of guts. Im jealous," Akira said in a joking manner.

"He's just an idiot." Ryo said.

"Want to play Old Maid?" Kotoru asked as she got a deck of cards. "I don't want to see anything embarrassing so I'll just turn the other way."

"Good idea."

Yayoi decided to play to. Kotoru took out one card and passed the cards evenly between the three when one of the cards she got out by coincidence, slipped out of her hand in a dagger like manner and headed toward Hibiki.

_Noooooooo! That's the card I need!_ Ryo thought to himself as he got out of seat and dove out to get it.

"I'm waiting..." Shinji said with a sadistic grin.

"You won't be smiling for long..." Hibiki mumbled as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Everyone was staring at him and he was starting to feel slightly embarrassed. He had a plan though and it should work well.

His plan became a naught because of his best friend that he trusted with his life. With one clean motion after the zipper was slightly unzipped, Ryo caught the card but he was already on the stage. To stop himself from crashing into anything, he reached out in front of him. That barrier between Hibiki's prize was gone in an instant.

"The Queen of Spades is saved." Ryo said with a grin.

The students gasped. The girls at the table were screaming from either disgust or delight. (Yayoi was looking the other way so no reaction from her while the other girls at the table were screaming from delight.) The guys were rather silent except Akira who was laughing. Atsuki slapped his forehead. He knew this was going to happen. As for Shinji, he just smiled innocently.

"I win." He said simply.

Ryo dared to look up at what the hell the screaming was about. He regretted it deeply as he saw what he ended up pulling down. Jeans and male boxers leaving a rather...feminine attire. You can tell by the little rabbits.

"That's something I hit!" Some gay guy in the cafeteria announced.

Hibiki's expression was unreadable. Ryo attempted to move away from the stage. Nothing though as he couldn't help but gawk.

"R...y...o..."

"He's dead..." Atsuki muttered to Richie.

"Yup..."

Ryo was seeing stars when a foot collided with his face. Fortunately, his glasses didnt crack. Shinji was knocked to the ground as everyone else moved out of the way when the cyan haired teen ran away instead of kicking someone's ass. He did shout" RYO YOU IDIOT!" before making his escape.

"Damage to the pride." Richie said simply. "Kotoru, you need to stop taking Echo's boxers."

"But they're comfortable," Kotoru replied. "I forgot to wash the rest of the clothes last night so..."

"You're the old maid Kotoru." Yayoi said with a smile as she finished her set of cards.

"You are forgetting about Ryo-kun."

"He's out of it."

Mika went over to help Shinji before helping the bookworm. She was cracking up inside but she still had to help them up. In fact, everyone boys and girls who saw the scene was laughing.

"Akira, its not that funny..." Atsuki told the green haired teen.

"He had rabbit underwear..." Akira repeated to himself as his head was on the table. He was shaking furiously from laughing so hard.

Atsuki sighed. "He was going to end up checking on the idiot telepath after all."

* * *

Honoka was not a happy nurse at the moment. Her student just had to do something stupid and got humiliated. She got this information from Takuya who just explained the situation calmly.

She didnt understand how being stripped in public would be humorous to the students. Perhaps the younger generation thrives on schadenfreude.

_He got was coming to him._ Honoka thought to herself as she glanced at the bathroom door that was locked. _Still..._

The orange haired nurse didn't have to worry about the waterworks. Hibiki wasn't a person to cry over something this little. This scene will probably end up on Net Cafe for a week and then everyone will forget and they can move on with their lives once something else like murder comes up. Not a good thought but at least it will drive the attention away.

_Still, Kotoru-chan and Naruse are going to get it._ She told herself.

Kotoru was busted because she didnt do the laundry last night. It probably would have been less embarrassing if she just washed their clothes. Hibiki wasn't the only one suffering. She has to wear the same lab coat twice but luckily no one, especially Arthur Mays had noticed.

Shinji was a troublemaker who didn't instigate stuff like this. However, she knew that the two had a rivalry. She just didn't know Shinji would take it to the extreme.

_Hopefully, Ms. Matsumura doesn't find out. _Honoka prayed. A small voice told her that she was going to find out and that everyone involved would be screwed.

* * *

Aoi Matsumura did find out about the incident shortly after and she was enraged by the whole thing. The first thing that came to mind was lecturing Shinji.

Lunch was over, but the whole class was suffering from her anger. Noticing that Shinji was not in his seat she turned to the class and asked. "Where did Naruse go?"

Richie decided to face the teachers wrath with a smile. "He's on a date."

"With who?"

"Anonymous. He left as soon as someone told you."

The other three girls shivered at her response. Was she deliberately trying to get Shinji in trouble? Wouldn't stop her before but...

"The nerve of him!" The language teacher snapped scaring the entire class. "When he comes back tomorrow, Ill make sure he pays for it."

"It's Kiryu, Ms. Matsumura."

Atsuki turned to the martial artist trying to shush him up.

"He'll get over it."

"Akira...now is not the time to give your opinion..."

A simple death glare was enough to shut the green orbed teen up. Aoi turned back to the class as she ordered everyone to get out their textbooks unless they wanted to explain what happened at the scene of the crime more. Since talking about the incident fired her up, the class decided that work would be better.

* * *

It was wrong to skip school right after the incident but Shinji couldn't help himself. His upperclassmen Sora Hihara text him soon after asking him to meet him at the front of Day and Night connivence store. The hacker didn't have time to change into something more comfortable but it might as well be a school uniform date (as Mika called it when she asked Atsuki out that one time). Hopefully, Sora wouldn't make him feel out of place.

"Shinji! Over here!"

A smile appeared on his face. Sora was indeed wearing his collage uniform from Tokyo University. Then a thought came to him. "Don't you have class today?"

"It's a day off," Sora said with a goofy grin. "That's why Koto-chan is at the school."

Shinji nodded his head as he got a better glimpse at his boyfriend. He was rather tall for his age but his other friends were taller. He had the same spiky green hair as Akira only lighter. His hazel eyes stood out just as his cheerful demeanor. Life had been boring when Sora graduated last year but he was able to keep in touch by e-mail. Now whenever Sora had a break, he would ask Shinji out to do the things they did last year which may have been from eating out, to terrorizing Yuzu and finally just taking a trip back to Tokyo and just stay there the whole night.

The hacker's parents wouldnt care if he wasn't home. In fact, they stopped caring when he entered middle school. If not for Sora and of course his group of friends, he would not have been able to tolerate it.

"So, where to today?"

Sora grinned as he held out two tickets. "I got us tickets to the movie Avatar. May not be your thing but it's almost a three hour movie. Ms. Matsumura won't find us after school if we just hang out at South End."

_Avatar huh?_ Shinji thought. He read good reviews and heard good things about the movie. Shinji overheard Akira talking about getting him and Atsuki tickets...then again, the whole group was planning to watch it together because it would make the whole experience awesome.

"As long as its not New Moon, then Im cool."

Sora smirked as the two headed toward area four. Shinji heart beat rapidly the entire time as the two hooked arms and he rested his head on his senior. The hazel eyed collage student blushed rapidly as he allowed it. If anyone had a problem with PDA between guys, they got another thing coming to them.

* * *

School was finally over. The students in Aois class waited for her to finish her lecture and leave the class before they rushed out the door.

Richie checked her phone and smirked. "They went to watch Avatar."

Rui and Mika whined in union.

"We were supposed to go as a group on Saturday!" Mika complained.

"Dammit Shinji! We cover for you and then you backstab us?" Rui yelled as she cracked her knuckles ready to punch the person next to her (which would have been Akira).

Ryo stood up from his seat and left the class.

"He must be feeling guilty." Yayoi said.

"Kiryu should have saw this coming," Atsuki began, "But to think he wouldn't show up to class..."

"He probably went home to save himself from embarrassment," said Akira.

"Well if he can't get over it, then there's nothing we can do." Richie said simply. "Which is why I'm going to go spy on Shinji's date! Whose coming with me?"

"Me!" Mika declared.

"Don't you have something to report to Seagull?" Rui asked.

"Not today. Im still looking for your Prince Charming, but I can take a break every once in a while, right?"

That fist collided with Mikas arm.

"Oww!"

"I already told you that he isn't real."

"Imaginary friend! Oww!"

Akira found his jaw suddenly hurting.

"I'm not crazy Akira! Come on Richie! Lets go stalk Shinji and Hihara-sempai."

"All right girlfriend. Spring, you coming."

Yayoi had to decline the offer because she had to go to Day and Night to shop for some groceries for the family.

"All right."

"Can I come too Richie?"

"No Bright. You have to work at Sweet Ring remember?"

Remembering his job, the green haired teen fell into a deep silence that worried the telepath.

"Come on ladies! Let's have some fun!" The pink haired girl hummed as she walked out of the classroom. Mika and Rui followed close behind her.

"I'll see you later Saijo. You too Akira."

Atsuki gave a small wave as the redhead bowed her head before leaving the classroom.

"Saaaaiiiijjooooooo..."

"What?"

"There are going to be a lot of customers today...I didn't want to be reminded."

"You want me to go help you?"

Akira perked up. "That'd be great! You could totally work as a waitress!"

Another punch to the jaw.

"I meant waiter! Come on Saijo! Don't leave me when I need you the most! Please!"

With all the whining, Atsuki was forced to submit to his needs and help him out at Sweet Ring.

"Thank you!"

The martial artist expressed his gratitude by hugging the telepath tightly. Uncomfortable with his heart beating faster, Atsuki pushed him away and hid blush from the other.

* * *

Honoka and Kotoru gave up on Hibiki getting out of the bathroom. If he was going to stay there all day because of something like that, there was no need to stay.

Ryo came into the infirmary to check on his friend. The caretaker of the telepath put Hibiki's fate in his hand as she turned to leave with her younger sister.

"Kiryu, how long are you going to stay in there?"

"Go away."

"You know Im sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"...I was so close to humiliating that brat...and you just HAD to go all superman on that card."

"My bad...I still lost the game anyway."

Hibiki refused to speak afterwards. Ryo sighed. How could he get the cyan haired teen to come out.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Close the bookstore for the day," Hibiki began," and go out with me."

Ryo felt his entire face turning a sanguine color.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-hat?! A-A-A-A d-date?"

The bookworm suspected that the cyan haired teen was laughing on the other side of the door that separated them.

"I'll just stay here for the night then."

"Kiryu..."

Ryo didn't have a choice in the matter so he gave up to his selfish friend.

"All right, you win. Where to?"

"Not now! Meet me at Jagen at exactly 4:10! If youre even a second late, I'll shun you!"

"Come on Kiryu! Not that place! It's too fancy for me and Ill have to pay."

"Hmm...maybe I should bring my laptop from home and plug it in here..."

A sigh of irritation from the bookworm was enough for Hibiki to smile knowing that he won the argument.

"All right! We have a deal!"

The door swung open and Ryo found himself on the floor. Hands wrapped around his neck and the lighter weight of his friend on top of him. His entire body was on fire especially around his crotch area.

"Kiryu, get off me please."

"Yay, you finally said yes."

Ryo managed to push the cyan haired teen off of him trying to control his heartbeat. "4:10, I'll be there."

Hibiki waved a cute good-bye as Ryo left the infirmary without turning back.

"Oh, he's so cute when hes embarrassed." The telepath giggled as he stood up. "Today was worth it after all. The brat is still dead when I get my hands on him though..."

Hibiki felt his heart fluttering as he got his things ready since Kotoru left all of this things in front of the door. He was hoping that the bluenette would be the one to confess first because he had the obvious crush on him as his little group of fangirls scrutinized. Ever since coming back to Kisaragi, he was hoping that Ryo would finally pop the question but being the shy type, Hibiki was forced to take drastic measures.

"Today was really worth it."

Distracted by his happy thoughts, he didn't hear someone come into the infirmary. His telepathic powers allowed him to notice before the last minute.

"Inoue, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Honoka, she and Kotoru already left."

"Have you seen Naruse?" he asked in a dark tone.

At the mention of the hacker he frowned. "Richie text me saying that he was on a date with Hihara-Sempai."

Being able to detect Shinen like Atsuki, he saw that there was a purple aura in his heart. He wondered if that was a sign that he should call the silver haired teen and tell him to check mushroom boy out.

"I see...then will you come with me?"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to discuss something school related with Naruse since he's so smart but I guess I'll have to go with you."

He didn't like how Takuya worded the sentence. It made him seem dumber than Shinji but he was either just as intelligence as Shinji or exceeding his prior knowledge.

"I dont see why you don't ask Atsuki-chan or Ryo."

Takuya tensed up.

"Whatever, let me just get my stuff. Where do you want me to meet you?"

The classroom on the third floor.

"Which one?"

"Mr. Yamato's classroom."

Hibiki couldn't help but smirk evilly to himself. That evil math teacher tried to hurt his friends. He was the one that brutally ended Takeshi Yamato's life by destroying his mind. Of course, that almost got him killed afterwards but good came out of it for everyone.

"Got it. I hope we will done before 4:00 though."

Hibiki went back to his happy thoughts. Takuya could only give an atrocious smile as he left the infirmary. He had won.

* * *

Hibiki should have reconsidered fulfilling Takuya's request. He had other plans that involved scoring with Ryo tonight. The mushroom could fail his class for all he cared. After all, he has heard of rumors that Takuya might be interested in his caretaker. The general thought was creepy and he would pray that it wasn't the case.

As he made his way up the stairs, he started to consider calling Atsuki. He had this feeling in this gut that it would be better to tackle the mushroom with two people. He would feel safer that way.

_I can't rely on Atsuki-chan at a time like this!_ Hibiki told himself. _I'm being paranoid._

He made it to Yamato's classroom and slowly opened the door. He froze when he still felt the presence of students on the floor. They could just be hanging out or doing an after school activity. Ignoring his better judgement, he entered the classroom.

"Inoue, make it quick, I got somewhere I need to go."

It was then did he feel that aura of Silent coming from Takuya. He really should have asked Atsuki to come for backup.

"You mean to become Unamis bitch?"

"You-"

Hibiki felt someone grab him from behind. He tried to rotate his arm so his fist would collide with the attackers face. His arm was seized by another big hand.

"Good going Inoue. We got some prey now."

Hibiki recognized these voices. These were the punks that talked crap about Ryo and co. If not for Akira, Mika and Rui, one of them would have been assaulted. He heard that they planned on attacking Atsuki early if not for Akira intervening with them very early.

"You mushroom freak..." Hibiki hissed in a rather dangerous tone.

Takuya laughed bitterly. "What can I say? Naruse was the intended victim, but he always finds a way to get away from a serious beatdown. You're the second in line."

"I'm honored."

The telepath found himself on the floor as the punks entered the room. There were five of them total. The last guy that walked in locked the door behind them with a key they stole from the teacher's lounge.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hibiki couldn't help but ask.

"You'll see." Takuya said simply as one of the guys tied Hibikis hands behind his back.

"Now stay quiet while we arrange the desks," The leader of the troubled students ordered as his followers started rearranging the desk to make more room for something.

Hibiki glanced at the clock. It read 3:55.

_At this rate, I wont make it._ The telepath told himself as he struggled to break his bonds. _Ryo, I wont be able to keep the promise..._

_

* * *

_

Atsuki felt his legs and patience giving up on him. Akira's father Kenichi Mido didn't mind him working in the shop but was still expected to do a good job.

There were a lot of people in Sweet Ring. The occasion was the release of a new cake that Atsuki himself wanted to try out. Now he had to reframe himself from taking a fork and taking a tiny piece of the cake.

It wasn't the temptation that was the problem. He swore that the students from Kisaragi that came to the shop were ordering the wrong thing on purpose just to see him run back forth. That was where his legs gave him.

Now he was losing his patience with male students. The telepath did not know why they came to Sweet Ring if they weren't going to order anything. They said they were when he came to ask for their orders but then went back to joking. At this rate, Akira was going to come over instead of them to kick them out.

Akira noticed something when he worked with the customers. There were hell of a lot of male customers this time around and he knew they weren't after the new cake his father put on the menu.

"Hey, Im ready to order!"

_That table of losers._ Akira thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the kitchen to get another order for the girls in the back corner of Sweet Ring.

Akira watched Atsuki make his way toward them just as annoyed with them as he was.

"I would like a huge glass of milk." The first guy that had messy black hair declared.

Atsuki glared at the delinquents. He knew what they were implying.

"Sweet Ring only serves a medium size drink, thank you." The black orbed teen replied rather coldly.

"That's okay, we'll take you then."

Atsuki shook in absolute fury when that guy had the nerve to grope him in public. Before he could a lay a punch on him, the ashtray with marble cake on it went smack into the perverts face. The cake slid on top of his hair. His other friends stood up in shock and then glared in the direction it was thrown from.

"If you're not going to order anything, I suggest you leave." Akira stated in a threatening tone as he walked toward the entrance. "There are people outside wanting to be served."

The leader's friend that had spiky brown hair pointed upwards blabbered away about how nobody would want to be served by a violent man like the martial artist. Atsuki found himself leaving to get the mop and broom as he heard the martial artist kick their ass sending them packing, crying to their mamas.

"That was unnecessary."

"Sorry Saijo. Those are the last type of people that I don't want to serve. You shouldn't either."

"Your father is going to blow a fuse."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Let him yell. I'm not letting some** punk** touch **your** ass!"

Another blush appeared on the telepaths face. "I was going to teach does guys a lesson..."

"HEY AKIRA! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Akira flinched causing the slightly shorter teen to giggle. Picking up the ashtray, from the floor, he went back into the kitchen. Atsuki took a damp towel and wiped the table.

The silver haired teen noticed yellow Shinen of delight from the girls and fearful purple Shinen from the guys. Akira truly caused a scene and is paying for it dearly.

Atsuki heard his cellphone ring. To his surprise, he didnt recognize the ringtone but decided to answer it praying it wasn't a prank call.

"Hello?"

"Saijo..."

"Ryo! Where are you calling from?"

Atsuki was surprised to hear the bluenette's voice. He was the only one in the group that didnt have a cell. Even with Richie and Hibikis constant harassing, the bookworm would spend his money wisely.

"I bumped into Makino here and I wanted to ask you something important."

Atsuki finished wiping the table before telling him to ask away.

"Well, Kiryu forced me to take him to dinner and..."

The telepath would have squealed if he wasn't on the job and more feminine. Not to mention that would be completely out of character. "It took you long enough. I thought you were going to remain oblivious for the rest of your-"

"About that...he's not here yet."

"What's wrong with that? He might be running late."

"No. He said 4:00. Its 4:22 now. Kiryu is never late."

Atsuki hadn't known the cyan haired teen long to know his schedule. In fact, he rarely had a one on one conversation with him mainly because of his stalkerish nature. Getting his cellphone number was the proof.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"I was thinking Kisaragi High School, but then again..."

There was a long pause in the conversation before Ryo spoke again.

"I'm going to go back to the high school to check. Can I ask you and Akira to come with me. Im worried that something might have happened."

Atsuki turned to see Akira serving two girls from the high school. Frowning at the fact that the girls were flirting with the martial artist, he agreed without Akiras consent.

* * *

_This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_

It was happening no matter what Hibiki wanted to think. The bullies moved the desk to one side of the classroom for more room. With more room, they could have more fun with him.

They started by ripping his school uniform off. Trying not to scream, he tried kicking them away from him. Soon, one of them grabbed hold of his legs and held them so that they were spread apart.

"You must be eager to get it started."

Cheeks flared from the statement.

"What? No comeback? That's surprising. Maybe it's because you really want a big, manly dick in you."

He was shaking from anger. How dare they!

The leader of the bullies took out a knife and cut a whole in the pants allowing his gang to remove it revealing the girly panties that were Kotoru's.

"You're such a fag that its not even funny!"

"You probably sleep with your sister."

"Half sister!" Hibiki corrected. "And for information, if I was a fag, there wold be no reason for me to sleep with her. Besides...if Kotoru was here, you wouldn't live very long..."

There was a long pause before a laugh. The telepath didnt understand what was so funny.

"You really think shes going to save you out of all people? Give me a break!"

"Really Kiryu," Takuya began. "You know she fucking hates you after that incident (1) so I dont see why you put so much faith in that harlot.?"

"You bastards...don't call Kotoru that..."

"Aww, he's shaking. I think he really wants it now."

Hibiki gasped when he felt his panties being pulled down. He shut his eyes tightly when they removed it.

"He's all yours to film Inoue." The leader said as he pulled down his pants. "I guess I'll go first."

Hibiki felt his chin being lifted. The cock was shoved into his face but he refused to open his mouth.

"Open up!" The leader demanded.

One of his subordinates started rubbing Hibikis cock with his hands. A small gasp escaped from his lips, but that one screw up caused the penis to be shoved into his mouth. Eyes widened in horror as it went deeper down his throat.

They were laughing at him. Taunting him as the leader started his quick rhythm. Hibiki didn't even have time to bite on the dick because he felt his body being risen up by the other bullies. He groaned softly when he felt his nibbles being sucked on.

A finger infiltrated his anus. His scream only came out in muffles. They found this amusing. That finger made a scissor like motion inside of him.

"Oh God, I'm cumming!"

The leader came inside the telepath's mouth. Forcing to swallow the nasty substance, Hibiki thought the humiliation was over...but it wasn't.

He shrieked when he felt a dick shoved into his ass. He knew he was screaming. Screaming because the pain was too much for him. The men still thought it was funny to watch him suffer.

"Hey, smile for the camera." Takuya joked as he held the camera in front of him.

He tried to stop anything from coming out of his mouth, but all that came out were cries for help and pleas of mercy. Hibiki knew he wasnt this weak. He tried to fight the pain that he was feeling but his body felt like he was being split in half.

That bully came inside of him. It was a horrible feeling in his chest. This is what he wanted to do with Ryo if the bookworm ever felt like they could take their relationship to the next level.

But there was no Ryo to save him or a relationship to hold onto.

_Maybe I should kill myself afterwards..._ Hibiki thought to himself when he felt another dick being shoved into his ass. _I can't live with myself if anybody sees what they're recording..._

Hibiki soon realized that their guard was down completely. It would be easier to read their minds and kill them at that moment. The cyan haired teen then had another idea. _It's a shot I'm willing to take if I can get back at these cowardly bastards._

The one doing him also came inside the telepath trying to fill him up completely. The bullies dropped him on the floor. The leader lifted him off the ground and tried to kiss him.

"You're not going to end up with Unami anyway, so why not just enjoy this moment with us?"

"Give me a break..."

"Huh?"

"So you guys would have did this to Shinji if he didn't have a date? You guys are pitiful..."

"What did you-"

The leader did not expect retaliation from the victim they just raped. Hibiki kicked him in the family jewels causing the boss to drop him. Hibiki made a dash not for the door but for the fire alarm that was near it.

"GET HIM!"

Hibiki laughed at himself when he made it to the fire alarm. He slammed into it with his shoulders. The ear splitting siren could be heard all over the campus. He felt his wrists being seized again and a fist colliding with his stomach.

"You bastard! Don't think were going to let you off the hook!"

Hibiki could only pray that someone was on campus.

* * *

"Ryo, I seriously think youre overreacting." Akira complained.

"I don't see whats wrong with wanting to go back to the school and checking." Ryo stated.

"Come on. If you really were best friends, you would trust that everything was okay."

"I think you of all people should know that isnt the case..."

Akira fell silent. "You have a point."

Atsuki felt uneasy. It was like the entire school was corrupted with negative Shinen. As his two friends headed in the direction of the nurses office, Atsukis phone rang. The telepath picked it up.

"Atsuki!"

The cry was from the youngest member of FORT Natsuki Venefskuja. Atsuki had to put his ear away from the phone so he wouldnt be bleeding through the ear.

"Natsuki, what is it?"

"There's a dangerous Shinen in the school! Natsuki exclaimed. Its on the third floor (2)! That guy Kiryu is in danger!"

Atsuki was speechless as he told her in the calmest voice he could muster. "I'm on it. Just tell me how many Silent infectees are there?"

"There's five...no six infectees! I'll tell Liu Yee to help you out over there! Please be careful!"

The lolita girl hung up the phone. As soon as they lost contact, the fire alarm went off in the whole school. Akira and Ryo came rushing back to Atsuki.

"There's a fire in the school?" Akira asked.

"No you idiot," Atsuki began harshly. "It's a sign." He turned to Ryo. "Kiryu needs our help. Third floor."

Ryo cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn't have had left the cyan haired teen by himself. The trio rushed into the building.

* * *

Kotoru didn't go back home with her older sister. Honoka went to the hospital to continue her job helping the patients leaving her with nothing to do. Because of that, she called her boyfriend Sano Etou to come pick her up so they could ride around the city.

The redhead sighed. She didn't want to lie to Yayoi about what really happened. Truth be told, she was picking on Hibiki when they swapped undergarments. Sure she admitted that boy trunks are more comfortable than girls lingerie, but she wasn't expecting anyone to find out. When Honoka was done with her job, she was going to lecture her about switching out on the telepath.

_Honoka sure spoils him. _Kotoru thought to herself. _I wish she'd spoil me._

"Sorry to keep you waiting my prince."

Kotoru rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend, age twenty-three, was in front of her sitting on his brand new motorcycle. They looked identical in a sense. He had somewhat spiky red hair and hazel eyes. His street clothes is what attracted her to him.

That could be considered a lie though. She really fell for his ability to impress her. He was good with guns and swords. The latter though was proven force as he failed to grasp the basics of kendo. This pissed her off when she found out that she lost to him in that faithful kendo fight. Who knew that the number one thing she hated which were liars was the person she fell for and dated?

What intrigued her is that both could swap places whenever they wanted. For Sano, he'd have to put a wig over his head, shave his legs and put on a skirt but he did, Sano could look exactly like her and no one would know the difference because he had this ability to mimic her voice.

On her side, since her chest was as good as flat as Sano calls it, she could easily wrap bandages around it to push her breasts in. Then she'd put her hair up in a hairnet and then put on top of that a spiky red head wig. Since she was good at mimicking guy voices, she could copy Sano's voice.

So far, the only one could tell the difference between the two was none than Hibiki. The only minor difference that no one could notice is how they held their sword and gun. Kotoru was ambidextrous while Sano was left handed by default but he used his right hand to intimidate people when he was put into a corner.

"My prince, I heard about what happened from Sora. Did you have to humiliate your brother again?" He asked. His tone was playful but concerned for the cyan haired teen.

Kotoru scoffed. "I was indirectly involved. It was his idea to flash everyone in the cafeteria to prove he was not ambiguously gay but of course his partner revealed it, so-"

"If you wanted someone's boxers so badly, you could have called me up and asked."

"Like I'd borrow your thongs."

Sano felt an arrow stab in the back when she said that. "That's harsh. I'm not gay and you know this well."

"Yet, you are willing to go to extreme lengths to be me."

"That's not being gay! Thats called-"

"Being an obsessive stalker."

"Man, dont put me your brother's category."

The two laughed. As the two were ready to ride around Kisaragi, Kotoru stopped what she was doing and turned toward the school.

"Hey Sano, do you hear that noise?"

"It sounds like a fire alarm. Why?"

"It's coming from the school...and Hibiki never..." Kotoru put her helmet on and started giving the spiky haired teen a few punches in the back. "Drive to the school! I'm going to turn off that annoying alarm."

Sano smiled. "_Aww. How cute. She really worries about her little brother after all._ No problem my prince. Your wish is my command."

Kotorus boyfriend started up the engine as he turned his motorcycle around and headed toward the school at top speed.

* * *

Hibiki couldn't feel his body anymore. They seem to stop the sexual abuse and started with the physical one. He didnt know how much blood he lost. He couldn't even feel his right arm or leg. Chances were that the bullies twisted his ankle and broke his arm in the process.

"We'll make sure youll never be able to use that again."

The cyan haired teen thought no one heard the alarm and that no one was in the school. His vision was a blur.

_I'm going to die...I really am going to die...Ryo..._

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Hibiki thought he recognized that voice. The weight on his body was forced off him. He couldn't see what was happening but he heard curses, screams of bloody murder and someone telling him to hold on.

"Kiryu! Hold on!"

It was Atsukis voice. The silver haired teen slowly and carefully out of the room where there was an intense brawl fight.

The bullies weren't expecting Akira to ram down the door. He was pissed when he saw the injustice that was happening to one of his friends and started to take the bullies down. Even if it was five against one, there was a reason why Akira practiced tai-chi everyday. Ryo on the other hand while furious seeing his best friend on the floor, bloody and naked, he didn't resort to using his fist. No, he went for Takuya. Takuya didn't expect Ryo to pin him to the window. If it was a little harder, the bluenette might have pushed him out by accident.

"You! What did you guys do to him?!" Ryo was this close though to taking his anger out on someone.

Takuya went back to his terrified state. "Please, dont hurt me! I was only doing what they told me to do!"

Atsuki finished dialing 110 for the police, he dialed 119 for medical help from the hospital. (3) He quickly activated Sigma to read the minds of the Silent infectees because everyone was distracted and paid no heed to the silver haired teen.

All the minds he read though had the same thought. This all started because of Shinji. They wanted to get back at the hacker for his overconfidence and hypocritical statements that Shinji supposedly slandered on them. However, Richies announcement that Takuya found out about Shinji skipping school to go out with Sora, they turned their attention to the next person similar to Shinji and that person had to be Hibiki.

The Silent inside their minds were the easiest Atsuki had to face. So with a few swings with his bo-staff in their mind, Silent was easily destroyed. He killed the five within the bullies in exactly one minute.

The second youngest member of FORT wasn't called the Zero Time Telepath for nothing. Once Silent was eradicated, Atsuki moved on to Takuya knowing full well that his Silent would be different. The first worm that Atsuki took out was what his plan was.

**They won't stop bullying me.**

**I'm in a jam. **

Don't want them hurting my parents.

**_Will _****_humiliate_****_ me in front of the school._**

**Blackmail.**

Taking out Naruse failed.

_Ruining Kiryu __successful__. _

The second worm was about his opinion of the matter and his panic when the trio stormed into the room.

**No! This cant be!**

**We're no match for Mido!**

**Got to run!**

**_Unami_****_ is scary!_**

Don't want to be hurt!

**Don't want to go to jail!**

I'm a victim of this!

Atsuki combined the worms and merged it into one.

**_All his fault!_**

**Shinji Naruse.**

**Made my life hell!**

**Why couldn't he just kill himself?!**

_Attacking Kiryu..._

**To ricky...**

**Failure...**

**Ruined forever...**

_This Shinen is one of jealousy._ Atsuki thought to himself as he entered the mind completely to take out his Silent. _Instead of being assertive like Shinji was in handling the torment by these troubled students, he let them take advantage of him. That will be your downfall Inoue. I'm sorry I couldn't get through to you sooner. _

The Silent was the mirror Silent. Unlike the five bomb Silents that were easily taken out, this one took more time. Using Sigma five times in a roll was taking its toll as well. The telepath dodged the mirror shards hurled at him by the parasite. Jumping into the air, he extended his bo-staff and broke through the mirrors squashing the infection.

_My job is done._ Atsuki thought to himself as he deactivated Sigma hoping Akira or Ryo didnt see him use his powers.

Takuya was shaking. Ryo wasn't taking the begging for mercy well. "What the fuck did you do to Kiryu?! I will not ask you again."

Akira single handedly took out the five bullies and went over to stop Ryo from using his fist on the scared teen. "Ryo, you need to calm down. Punching him isnt going to get him to tell you what happened."

"He doesn't need to." Atsuki said calmly as he walked stayed a short distance from the two. "Ryo, you obviously know what happens by looking at him."

Ryo's fist were shaking. He slowly let his grip on Takuya. "You bastards really enjoyed making him suffer you..."

"It wasn't me...it wasn't me...it wasn't me..."

With Silent gone, Takuya started crying. He couldn't stop crying nor did he want to because no matter what, he was screwed over for even assisting with the rape.

"Ryo..."

"I couldn't protect him..." Ryo muttered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can..."

"AHHHHH!"

The scream caught the two teens unexpectedly. They quickly turned around to see the leader of the bullies was only faking unconsciousness. He took the chance to seize Atsuki from behind holding a knife to his throat.

"If you guys even think about calling the police, his head will be on the floor!" The bully threatened.

"Saijo!" Akira called out. It was his turn to lose his temper and Ryo had to hold him back.

_Dammit._ Atsuki cursed to himself. Removing Silent wore him out. For this guy, it wasn't enough to restrain him from doing a horrendous crime. If he was killed now, then he might go after Hibiki who was still benumbed.

"Just stay there and let me walk away!" The leader of the bullies ordered.

"You scum! You won't get away with this!" Akira shouted. "If Saijo bleeds, you're a dead man!"

"Threats won't do you any good Mido. You should have hit me on the head harder. The leader smirked. Your punches weren't as hard the last time we thought in TOYBOX. Did you seriously soften up because of him?" To emphasize his point, he tightened his grip around Atsuki's neck. The telepath thought he was going to black out soon.

"You-"

The leader continued to take a step back.

"Don't move."

He froze when he heard that cold voice. Before he knew it, he found his arm that held the knife was on the floor. He screamed when he saw it detached from his body and released his captive. There was a huge gash on the back of his neck. It caused him to collapse on the ground. The telepath rolled out of the way for the body not to land on him.

The two males were stunned at the scene before them. They were losing and suddenly, everything was okay again.

"K-Kotoru..." Ryo croaked out.

Akira rushed over to Atsukis aid and lifted him off the ground. "Are you okay Saijo?!"

"I'm fine Akira...he just caught me off guard..."

"Dammit! I couldn't protect you again!"

Atsuki gripped onto Akiras arm." It's okay Akira. I was careless. You were not in the fault."

The two teens seem to be in their own world. Kotoru entered the room and took a glimpse around. She was aware of what happened.

"Unami, you didnt protect my brother..."

A chill went up Ryos spine. The playful sister that he was playing cards with at lunch was gone. Her true nature was shone...but this was always her personality.

"He's not dead." Kotoru continued before smiling evilly. "Yet."

"Don't joke my prince," Sano told her. He was outside of the room lifting the other telepath off the ground and onto his back. "We should call the police and-"

"I already did that." Atsuki began. "Five minutes in advance."

Akira let out a sigh of relief. "And here I thought he'd get away."

Atsuki shook his head. "Never."

Kotoru put her katana back into its sheath. She walked away from the scene but not before ordering Ryo to tie up the ones that hurt her brother.

"Why wont you do it?" Ryo questioned.

Kotoru glared at the bookworm. "If I look at these animals one more time, I don't think I can restrain myself."

Even though she said that, she walked over to Takuya. Ryo moved out of the way before he was shoved out of the way. She gave a cold stare to the crying teen.

"I didn't do it...I didn't do it...I didn't do it..." Takuya chanted.

"Bullshit."

Her hand smacked him across the cheek. It only made him cry louder knowing that he was in the wrong. The kendo girl then turned her back on him and then walked out of the room.

Sano sighed watching her silhouette go down the stairs slowly. _Shes taking it very hard._

_

* * *

_

The police arrived a few minutes after Kotoru left the building. While she didn't leave campus, she refused to cooperate with the police.

Akira, Ryo and Sano tied up the bullies so they wouldn't escape. Atsuki managed to catch his breathe when the police came and arrested the bullies. The unconscious leader was treated at the sight because he had lost severe blood was arrested nonetheless after the bleeding stopped.

Atsuki was fuming when he saw Liu Yee hiding in the shadows of the police car that Aya Nagashima drove.

"Where the hell were you?!" Atsuki questioned. "Natsuki said youd be here to help us out and you never showed up! Why is that?"

Liu Yee gave the silver haired teen a cocky grin that didnt match his cold gaze. "It's simple. Why should I help the kid that sided with a mass murderer?"

Atsuki's response was stepping on the Chinese man's foot. The telepath didn't have the strength to get a strong reaction but Liu Yee still flinched.

"So because of your grudge for losing against Kiryu, you decided that he didn't need any help and just left him there to die? I thought you were better than that Liu Yee..."

"Atsuki..."

Atsuki didnt say anymore. He just watched the paramedics take Hibiki into the ambulance. He was covered up so at least he didnt have to suffer anymore humiliation.

"What I mean to say Atsuki," Liu Yee began trying to correct his last statement, "is that with powerful guardians by his side, he doesn't need the person he detests the most to save him. If I helped him out, it would be wanting death."

"...You have a point..."

Aya walked over to the two FORT members and groaned. "Ah man...why are there so many Silent infectees in one place? Dammit, Nola is going to work me overtime."

That was the biggest mystery to solve now that Edward was dead. Atsuki knew the motive for raping the cyan haired teen and that was erotic humiliation. Whether they got Hibiki to submit was a question yet to be answered, however the fire alarms concluded that there was a struggle at the very least.

"Now I'm going to have to report to the teachers...including the one that is his caretaker! Aww! I should have Yui do it! Ohh! I hope this doesn't end up on Seagull news."

Atsuki prayed that wouldnt be the case. It wouldn't be long until his other friends learned about the incident. Ryo intended to keep his mouth shut. Akira wouldn't though.

The telepath watched as the ambulance drove away to Shinsei Hospital. Ryo just stood there with Kotoru and Sano as the police took the bullies and Takuya away. The latter was going to need a psychiatrist to get out of that mental state. Atsuki turned to Akira who was sitting on a bench instead of comforting the bookworm. The green orbed teen waved Atsuki to come over to where he was. Liu Yee allowed him to mainly because his argument was considered flat. Aya didn't mind at all.

"My fists hurt..." Akira complained as Atsuki sat himself down.

His hands were in his lap. The martial artist just stared at them. Atsuki noted that there was still blood on them.

"I'm really sorry Saijo..." He continued. "I failed to protect you from scum like them..."

"Its okay Akira."

"It's not okay. Those guys, they were the ones I told you about when we saw each other at TOYBOX. I'm glad I stepped in that time. If I didnt, what happened to Kiryu might have happened to you."

"You just worry to much." Atsuki told him. "If you think about the past, you wont be able to move on in life. _Im such a hypocrite._"

Akira smiled. Moving his hands away from his lap and using his right arm to pull Atsuki close to him, he replied with a, "I know what you mean."

Both cheeks were lighting up from just the small affection Akira was showing.

"I'm really lucky."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I didnt know self defense moves, would you still be in one piece?"

"I'll be fine Akira. I've been to places where all the drama is like Shanghai. I can handle myself in a place where there are too many suicides and murders."

"That's what worries me Saijo. Akira turned to look at the Lux Pain user but Atsuki didn't return his gaze. "You say you're ready for anything. I know that cop and your friend over there are the reason why you don't have to worry about these situations, but sometimes, I wonder..."

"You wonder way too much."

"And you know how to wound me."

Atsuki chuckled resulting in Akira having a genuine smile on his lips. Thats good. "You need to laugh more."

"I shouldn't be laughing when Kiryu's life is one the line."

"Don't worry Saijo. Kiryu wants to live. He'll get through this."

Atsuki could only hope he could. He also prayed that he would be able to patch things up with Ryo.

The telepath didn't want to think about that now. He closed his eyes and leaned on Akiras shoulder. The martial artist blushed as they stayed like that for a while.

_Even though something terrible happened, Saijo and I have gotten closer. Its funny how misfortunes can be a blessing in disguise._

_

* * *

_

**Me: Done with 11766 words.**

**Yohko: That was the longest one shot ever.**

**Me: There is a reason for this. If you havent notice, each Lux Pain story introduces a new OC character that will appear in multi chaptered Lux Pain stories. Of course, its too late to add any characters in Broken Hearts since its almost done. However, Yayoi in Wonderland is probably the fic where Ill add all characters that are mentioned.**

**This story introduces Sano Etou. Kotoru Hino gets more screen time in this story then my other story Bowling Bet. **

**I didnt like how I portrayed Kotoru in that fic. She acted stupid. I wanted to make her tsundere. The beginning of the fic is a mask in a certain sense. Kotoru is really nice to a few people and will have a cheerful front when around them (Yayoi mainly). Everyone else though, she treats them with scorn. I already created a perverted lesbian and tomboy so I needed one of those chicks that is strong and independent. Thats why I made Kotoru good with the sword and a gun. However, she lacks accuracy with the gun. Shes ambidextrous so she can wield a gun with one hand a sword in another like that bitch Sakura from Kampfer. While she is beautiful, she prefers male things like Richie. Thats why she'll switch places with her boyfriend Sano to understand what it's like to be in guy shoes. **

**And Sano is the new OC I made. As you know, Kotoru and her gang of friends are heavily based off of the La Corda D' Oro cast. I support Kazuki/Kahoko but because Sora is based on Kazuki, I didn't have anyone to pair Kotoru with. After all I DO NOT support Azuma/Kahoko and I swear Ryotaro and Len are gay for each other. Then I pair Keichi up with Shoko. That's where the second season characters came in. Kiriya Etou was so hot! I supported him and Kahoko after Kazuki so I decided that Sano would be based on him...when I thought of a name and appearance, Kiriya did appear in my mind first but I seriously thought he was from another anime...what a coincidence.**

**Anyway, hes nothing like Kiriya. While having a rough entrance to Kotoru at first, he is actually a very sweet and caring person. However, this is hidden from his bad boy appearance and his rough attitude. His tsundere attitude doesn't last long unlike Kotoru who holds onto it for a long time.**

**Anyways, notes!**

**1. This incident is the reason why Kotoru is tsundere toward everyone including her own family. I probably might mention this in Yayoi in Wonderland if I get far into it. To sum what happened though, Kotoru had a best friend named Kotobi Shuchiwa. Nothing could drive them and considered the lesbian duo by the school. The two were really close with Hibiki. However, Hibiki feared that Kotoru was losing her independence by hanging out with Kotobi. He tells her a small lie about how Kotoru is very fond of incest. This upsets Kotobi and the two ended up fighting in an official kendo fight that Kotoru won. That same night, Kotobi was murdered by the serial killer due to her lost in concentration and the will to live if Kotoru didn't like her as more than a friend. Kotobi managed to call for Kotoru on her cellphone before the serial killer (Lt. Tanaka) broke the phone and chopped her arms and legs off. Kotoru came onto the scene. She couldn't even cry for her best friend. She blamed this whole incident on Hibiki as she could have killed the serial killer if she wasnt distracted to what he told her. This is the girl that Mako failed to protect because she didnt believe her. This also happened last year when the main cast were 1st years and Kotoru, Artemis, Yasha, Fiore, Sora and Kotobi are 2nd years. Hanako and Richie are also 2nd years but they do not graduate with their class.**

**2. I think Kisaragi high school had three floors after watching the trailer. Either it's three floors or four. I hope this is okay. **

**3. These are the Japan emergency numbers. The medical and fire department are both 119. Its funny how its the opposite of 911. **

**Thats it. This took a month to complete. This might as well be the apology for taking a while with Broken Hearts. Working on it now, so ja ne!**


End file.
